Highmoor
The province of Highmoor is one of six held by the Horadin empire. It has long been recognised as Horadin's magical capital. Filled with large expansive hilly plains, very few settlements seperated across large distances, magic has proven to be key in protecting the people of Highmoor from the native life of Amethyst Isle. Green Skin Raids Across the massive plains of Highmoor, tribes of goblins move quickly from camp to camp, strategically attacking Human settlements when defenses are at their weakest. Goblins are a very dangerous threat to human life, but a well timed response from guards is usually enough to see them off. Orcs however are a far more dangerous threat. They have the strength of multiple men and have been known to crush a man with their bare hands. An orc invasion is very rare on Amethyst, but when it happens it usually spells the end for that settlement. Invasions are usually launched when defenses of a garrison are weakened, thinned in numbers or missing. Only once has a settlement repelled a wave of orcs, but this was no mere human settlement. During the first war, the combined efforts of the Horadin empire and the Eladrin of Mallorn saw the Orc invasion fall short of destroying the entire city. Orcs were defeated on this day, but the High Elf city has since been an echo of its former glory. Red Dragons Highmoor has been a key area for red dragon sightings in the last century. The two most often sighted being Akor and Dura, two large dragons that soared over the Highlands. No reports of the pair attacking anyone have ever been recorded, wether this is due to them being peaceful, or never leaving survivors, is currently uncertain. The Keep Highmoor Keep is the seat of Earl Varius Grimclaw, whose current where abouts is unknown. The Earl oversees the entire province and works towards protecting it's people from the dangers of the plains. Goblin raids had always been a problem for the people of Highmoor, but since the founding of the keep, an established military force has kept most of these raids at bay. *The keep was built as a central focus of Highmoor, it's positioning along roads allows armies to access most areas of the province within a matter of days. It is also connected to The Great Road. *The keep is house to the Grimclaw family and estate. *Below the keep, lay winding catacomb tunnels. Their origin is unknown. *In the keeps grounds, The Tower of Kazehn, is the location of Kheloth's personal study. From here it is assumed Kheloth has been deriving his plans to undo the Grimclaws of Highmoor. *The Cathedral has been noted to be a central focus for the Cultists. Current Events At present, the keep plays host to a legion of the dead risen by Earl Grimclaw's personal wizard Kheloth and his cultists. With the Earl missing and no word from the keep for several weeks, the citizens of Highmoor have began to suffer. Lack of trade management, military supplies, organised defenses against raids and authority over crime, the once proud land of Highmoor is starting on a downward spiral of chaos.